Crimson Silence
by SilentPain
Summary: The deep burdens of two individuals, their struggle for a nonexsiting love and the evil that makes sure to ressurrect the twisted hatreds of them both
1. Prologue

The faint hazel of her eyes gazed over and stirred at the smooth reflection that she had been greeted with every afternoon. The satisfaction of being graced with the waist of a child's and a body curved perfectly into the shape of a rare wine glass that had often been used to hold the finest of drinks. The hair that could have often been mistaken as that of a gentle ripple in the middle of an ocean of rage and the skin that could be countered as the color of albino with a small hint of chestnut in the blend and the feel of a buttery texture.  
  
The home of a well known doctor who's fame has even past into the lands of the enemy, the spotlight that it seemed even the creator himself had once craved, all that was wanted, she had. The life that anyone would easily sell their soul for just for a small sip from it's cup. Of course though, there was always one flaw that seemed to pass through the tightened security of their gates. The same flaw that seemed to steal their food and disgrace her without the presence of others. This flaw that she herself had created.  
  
Her eyes shifted downward, eyeing the flaw that stood half hidden between the doorway. She examined the elegant laces of blues and purples that were made to fit her form in the mirror once more, and then turned to face her sin. She walked with the elegance of a ballerina and the air of an English queen and kept the pace to that of a lady. Never looking down, and never looking up.   
  
Fore she alone knew, that if her eyes were to even slight catch at the glimpse of the smooth marble that had been hand made especially for the room she was currently in, that she would only a second later meet her sin. And that, was truly unacceptable. 


	2. Plan in Hell

Hey..sorry this chpt. Ain't really long, Hopefully I'll be able to make the chpts. long (if that's what you all wish..) I don't own Kenshin (And if I did..there would be alotta changes..!)   
  
~~~~~~~~~@ @~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have it ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, send it as soon as you can, the money is already under your name."  
  
"Yes. A pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"Ditto. I await the company of my product."  
  
"Of course."  
  
His fingers slid the ebony phone back into it's place on the charger. The faint squeak of his chair rotating echoed through out the room, ceasing when it reached the darkest south eastern corner. He sat and waited for the presence of a soon to be victim of his. That's just how he was and just how he preferred it.  
  
Takeda Kanryuu was a man of few words and each word that was spoken had a depth full meaning. He carried out his promises and threats, on the date that he himself suggested. He was a true business man, never one to bargain and never one to be bargained with. He never lent an ounce of trust and nor did he expect anyone to trust him. He was, after all, the best in the black dealing associations.  
  
His eyes shifted, eyeing the quiet shadow entering the room. "Ah, dearest Matsua, what brings me the pleasure?" "Do not taunt me with your falseness, for I am not of your subjects." The raspy voice replied. Kijiroji Matsua was the lost soul of varies reincarnations, never one to really die, and never one to live.  
  
The sudden tone of Matsua's voice had made Kanryuu's interest peak from it usual invisible barrier. "Explain to me then, what importance that you require my presence for." Kanryuu said as he shifted his eyes back towards the small window. "The festival of the damned." Kanryuu rose his eyebrow in annoyance.  
  
"You bothered me, to tell me of this?" "Do not tone me with that voice, for I am your only key out of Hell." They sat in silence for a moment, filling their ears with the slightest noises from outside. "Under the rule of Shishio is not what you wish." Matsua stated plainly.  
  
Kanryuu thought for a moment before leaning back into the leather of his chair. "Do you disagree with my accusations?" Kanryuu let his eyes slide open slowly and gazed slightly at the shadowed form of Matsua from the corner of his eyes. Kanryuu turned his head towards Matsua as a reply.  
  
Matsua nodded and swiftly disappeared into the shadows while Kanryuu left his sight where the nearly invisible Kijiroji Matsua had once stood. "Kijiroji Matsua of the Okibajorbi Henshin." Kanryuu muttered with the slightest grin. He shifted his eyes towards his slick, black oak desk and towards the only colorful object in the room.  
  
He turned his chair in front of the desk to give the silver frame his full attention. His cold black eyes outlined the brightly highlighted picture that stood out with the greatest recognition. His eyes passed the picture's captive woman's every curve, from lips to hips. Pale cream skin, small ruby painted lips, long locks of raven feathers, and body of an Egyptian queen.  
  
"Takani Megumi, shall our reunion be as delightful as our first night together." Kanryuu said as he lifted the picture up as if to toast it. He smirked lustfully at the picture and then placed it back on his desk. Soon enough, would he be returning to the realm of the living, very soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah yeah..ain't long..and because I'll hopefully have chpt. 2 up tomorrow (which will be a real chpt.!) I would like some comments (good or bad) but they won't be need til after chpt. 2 is up. Well r and r, buh byez! 


	3. Beginning of the End

Hey...this takes place kinda after the last arch of Kenshin..but alot of the things have changed..so..Just R and R and I'll see ya'll lataz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If today had been a good day, she would have done it. If only it hadn't rain, she thought, if only. But she herself knew that it wasn't the rain that had stopped her. Takani Megumi had been roaming in front of the small Jakigou clinic for months now, never fully working up the courage to step inside. And when the courage had come, she would base it on a biotic situation, which always seem to prove wrong.  
  
She sighed as she again turned on her heels and headed for her apartment. Takani Megumi is greatly known for her family's famous practices of medicine, but she herself was greatly known for the Opium Associations. Of course that had been years ago, and no one remembered, or let on to remembering. But she could never let herself forget, from her still growing guilt deep inside her heart that ate at her every night.  
  
She shifted the weight of her umbrella into her left hand and used her right hand to tuck a few loose strands of raven back into her bun. She stopped and let one strand string through her fingers and then dropped her hand. She let her head drop to watch her footsteps ripple into the water that had been streaming from the clouds since morning.  
  
She let a small smile pass to her lips as she remembered her youthful days when rainy days use to make her so unhappy. How she had to stay inside and listen to her Nan's daily fussing and her mother's unlimited nagging. She'd sit at the window and watch the rainfall, cursing each drop that fell onto the window. But those days were over, and now it seemed the rain was her top love.  
  
It reminded her of her life. Her love. Her soul. Of course she herself never made the comparison, but deep in her mind she knew. "Megumi! Stop looking down, your a lady not a peasant! There is no reason to hold your head down in such a shameful manner!" She instantly lifted her head and the sudden image of her mother appeared in front of her. She stepped back in surprise and rose her hands over her face, letting the umbrella slip from her hands.  
  
"M...Mother!" Megumi yelled as she shivered from her held in sobs. She stared wide eyed through her fingers at the graceful figure of her mother, Takani Natokai. "Do not use such an arrogant tone with me! I am not one of you inferiors." Her mother snapped as she pulled her hand back," You are such a disgraceful mistake, Megumi, and you have put us all in great peril in which we were cast down from Heaven into the flames of Hell, whom also mock us!"  
  
Natokai thrust her hand forward and slapped Megumi's cheek with the most intensity. Megumi squeezed her eyes closed from the pain on her cheek and the pain from her neck. She didn't dare open her eyes and speak fore she alone knew of all her mother's pride had meant. She shivered, not from the rain, but from the last of her heart breaking.  
  
She held her breath and moved her sore hands. They had taken most of the damage from the slap, and now had deep gashes from Natokai's fingernails. After the long period of silence, Megumi let her eyes open slowly, just in case what she saw had scared her so, that she'd be able to close her eyes back. But when she opened them fully, she was the only one there. 'That's all for today...see you tonight.' She heard her mother's voice speak from the clouds.  
  
She squeezed her eyes closed and kneeled down to pick up her slightly crushed umbrella. She let a few huffs and sobs escape before she swiftly picked up her umbrella and stood up. She walked with her head up towards her home, while at the same time, getting the sympathy for others. Because it's a rumor that anyone whom cried while it rained, had the souls of the living dead raging at them. And they all knew, that rumor was all but false for Megumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched the young woman disappear from his sight and lifted his bags over his head. He had been gone for years now, and finally came to realize he wasn't truly missing that much from America. Sure it was slightly advanced, but the people there.. Even he couldn't related to the acts of violence.  
  
He shook his head and pondered whether he should follow the woman or go to his so called home, if it was still there. He decided against following the Takani raven, after all, she seemed to be in enough deep thought for him to come and interrupt her. He sighed and walked towards the opposite corner of where Takani Megumi had went.   
  
He stood there and watched the fast paced Megumi disappear through another left corner. He let his head drop and then lifted it up again, letting his famous smirk plague his lips. "Hm..fox." He muttered before he turned and started off towards his home. He'd knew that she had been living in Kyoto, but he didn't know she moved back.  
  
He chuckled and thought of the man whom changed his life, Himouri Kenshin. He chuckled at the petite red head's image. "That dense knuckle head." He muttered. He really didn't feel like letting his mind wanderer to those of the others. Soon he noticed the giant white house that now sat where his old shack once limped. His eyes flipped to the side where a big 'Sold' sign sat. He growled and let his foot knock the sign from the ground. "Dammit!"...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah..really bad cut off, but I'd like at least 5 reviews..cause I really would like to know what everyone thinks..what they think I should add..and what I should take out. Please review..and you will receive (or somethin like that!) 


End file.
